Bartholomew de la Cruz
General Bartholomew "Ace" de la Cruz is a Class President All-Star in'' High School Story''. He can be purchased for 310 rings and can only be placed in the President Hangout. He is unlocked after completing the quest, The Buck Stops Here. Ace's Story He is the main antogonist in the Ace Saga, which is a series of quests about the MC's journey to becoming a member of the district council and the problems that follow after winning a place on it. He first appears in the quest "The Contender" unlocked at Level 14 and was introduced to the MC by Wes. After seeing him in action, the MC decides to "hire" him as the advisor and stays their advisor when they win a seat on the Council. He previously attended Kepler Magnet School for the Gifted but was subsequently expelled following the events of The Buck Stops Here. Appearance Ace has a dimpled face, brown eyes and tan skin tone. He has black hair in the coif premium hairstyle which costs 400 rings. He wears the Level 4 Class President outfit. Personality and Characteristics Ace can be described as an intelligent and confident person. He is a friendly and kind person when your MC first meets him. However, once one of your students wins the Hamilton internship instead of him, he becomes ruthless and cunning. However, this may be due to the pressure of his parents on him to be successful in everything he does. He is proud of his background, as someone who was poor and rose to the top, but his parents are ashamed of this and have gone to great lengths to hide this from the rich society as they will be shunned. In-Game Description Hero… villain… Bartholomew ‘Ace’ de la Cruz has done it all, and he’s looking to turn over a new leaf. Your school may have tempered his vengeful side, but Ace is still the conductor, and high school politics is his orchestra. There’s no one better to have in your corner… if the past can be forgiven. Recruitment Dialogue Class schedule in hand, Ace steps out of the admissions office and into the sunlit quad. You're the only one waiting for him. MC: Not quite the welcoming party from last time, huh? Ace: Yeah. But this one matters more. Ace looks around, surveying his new school. In the distance, clusters of students watch and whisper... Ace: They don't trust me. MC: ''I ''don't trust you. Not yet. Ace: Don't blame you. I wouldn't either. Ace: I haven't earned this, you know. A second chance. But I will. That's a guarantee. Ace: After all I did to you, after I pushed everyone away, you talked me down. You fought for me. Ace: I won't forget that. MC: Neither will I. Ace: Fair enough... see you around, MC? MC: Yeah. See you around. Earning Rates (Coins per Hour) Ace's earning rates are the same as the normal male President. * Level 1: 120 CpH * Level 2: 130 CpH * Level 3: 140 CpH * Level 4: 150 CpH * Level 5: 160 Cph * Level 6: 170 CpH * Level 7: 180 CpH * Level 8: 190 CpH * Level 9: 200 CpH * Level 10: 210 CpH Trivia *He used to go to Curie Elementary in 3rd Grade. His family tries to hide it by cropping a photo in Mutual Enemies. *In The Buck Stops Here, it may be implied that he may be from the Philippines considering the food served when the MC was invited in for dinner and in Mutual Enemies, Jack Carver finds a brochure to the 'St. Ambrose International School of Manila' *Ace's family runs a small, but successful, business. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:All-Stars Category:Datable Characters